


The Piett Triangle

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dangerous flirtation, Exposition, M/M, Manipulation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo Ren plays a dangerous game as he pits a malleable but influential ally against General Hux--for his own amusement.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Piett Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo has a sexual relationship with an underling. He clearly takes advantage, but the Captain in question is a willing, if deluded, participant.

Kylo Ren has learned it's possible to be annoyed, amused, and aroused all at once. 

He is annoyed because Hux is an insolent, stubborn idiot. Amused because Captain Piett has taken it upon himself to act as buffer between Hux and Ren. And he's not certain if the arousal is from Hux's insubordination or Piett's ridiculous, fawning earnestness. Although Piett's behavior is more flattery than flirtation; and Hux's isn't flirtation at all. Ren just finds any of Hux's attention to be desirous. 

Not that Ren turns him down when Piett clumsily tries to seduce him. He frames himself as Kylo's right hand man--the two of them against Hux and any others that disrespect the Empire (he calls it the First Order, of course. But his tone says Empire). He sucks Kylo's dick the way he expects he would, mechanically and efficiently. It gets the job done, but lacks the heat and attitude Ren imagines Hux would bring to the table. Or under the table, as it happens. The thought occurs to him that Hux would probably bite him; that's what makes his hips buck as comes in Piett's mouth. He at least has the satisfaction of seeing the normally prissy Captain have to use a gloved hand to wipe away the come he has drooled onto his chin. 

*** **

Piett is the grandson of the Admiral Piett that Ren's own Grandfather famously did Not murder when the Millennium Falcon escaped with his son at Bespin. 

The family was already staunchly pro-Empire; Vader's grace just cemented them for future generations. As far as the Piett family is concerned, the First Order is just the Empire under another name, and Snoke is the equivalent of their Emperor. Therefore, Kylo Ren is the equivalent of Darth Vader, the representative of the Emperor. So the Piett's will do everything in their power to support Ren, and therefore Snoke and the Empire. 

Kylo Ren preens under Piett's near-worship of him, the way he nearly fainted when Kylo deemed him worthy to look upon Vader's mask. He never tires of hearing Piett talk of Hux's ignorance and pettiness, and how he will never prevail against Kylo Ren. And Supreme Leader Snoke as well. Of course. 

Piett is constantly plotting and maneuvering against Hux to win Ren's approval. Ren enjoys the inconvenience it causes Hux immensely. 

*** **

Captain Piett hates Hux because he not only refuses to work with Ren, he undermines him as well. He feels Hux is an upstart, and goes against the values and mission of the Empire. Kylo is delighted when Piett is very nearly insubordinate to Hux after he and Ren have an disagreement. Hux barks an order at Piett to end the arguement in his own favor. Piett actually pauses, first looks to Ren before responding, "yes General . . . Sir."

As he leaves Hux turns and glares at the sound the vocoder makes when Kylo huffs a laugh. With a look that would melt the paint off a star destroyer, Hux slowly turns his back on Ren and marches away--in the opposite direction of Piett.

Ren is rather glad his robes hide his excitement. 

*** **

Kylo summons Hux to his chambers so that he can witness Piett leaving, hair and clothing put back only as well as he can once Ren is done with him. He fucked Piett from behind so he could imagine it was Hux. He's fairly certain he called him a fire pit. He is also fairly certain the reference to Hux's hair went over Piett's head; he imagines that Ren takes him to his bed to cement their partnership. 

Hux growls and spits that Piett should be sent for reconditioning; the man has ideas above his station. 

Ren cocks a black eyebrow and asks if Hux thinks his bed is a station he should have ideas for. He tries not to smile too broadly at the color that spreads across Hux's cheeks.

"I did not get where I am today with sexual favors." His face may have been the same color as his hair, but his voice and eyes are steady. "And as I recall, we are Co-Commaders. That makes us equals, in case you've forgotten." His expression reveals he doesn't really believe Kylo Ren is his equal in any way.

Ren does smile now, and watches Hux's eyes follow his hand running through his sex-tousled hair. "I wouldn't be so certain of that Hux. Maybe you shouldn't leave anything to chance." He takes a step closer and Hux suddenly seems to realize Kylo isn't wearing a shirt, and perhaps his pants aren't completely done up. And he's bare footed. 

Jerking the jacket sleeves further over his wrists, Hux backs towards the door. "I'll be doing no such thing. What ever business you have with me can wait until next shift. Good night."

Ren watches him down the hall, walking swiftly but not quite running. He's thankful to whatever fates that Hux didn't wear his great coat. Ren is able to admire his ass as he goes. The visual will serve him well the next time Piett is in his rooms. Perhaps over the desk, for a change. 

*** **

Kylo Ren is able to entertain many feelings at once, but it hasn't occurred to him yet that everything he does is part of an elaborate mating dance; staged fully for Hux's benefit. It hasn't occurred to him yet that once he has trapped Hux with his wiles, trounced down every weak argument against him, and finally gotten Hux into his bed, he will have two very powerful enemies. Because Hux may bend, but he will not stop hating what Kylo stands for, perhaps even Kylo himself. And Piett is foolish, but his family is influential. He will not take it kindly once he realizes he was the bait with which Hux received everything Piett wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love manipulative Kylo Ren: he's always trying to play someone off someone else. And he's not very successful at it--not because he's not intelligent. Because he is. But because he's not subtle, in any way, shape or form. Leave the psychological games to Hux, Kylo.


End file.
